<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed by emaynestylinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889841">Cursed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson'>emaynestylinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OT5, One Shot, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, fan fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a well known Psychiatrist working in an asylum that is filled with patients having special abilities. He’s one of the few psychiatrists in the world that has a degree in this type of psychology. He’s one of the best psychiatrist in the state. Louis has Just got assigned to Bellevue asylum where he meets A gorgeous Long-haired brunette green eyes trouble soul named Harry Styles- Harry comes with a dark troubled past. All Louis wants to do is help him &amp; love him. But will Harry let him? Will Harry open up to him?. In the mist of trying to help Harry control his abilities Louis meets four other boys going through the same thing. Together Louis bands the boys in a group and breaks free from the asylum. Only to realize just because they’re free From this place doesn’t mean they’re actually free.they’re still being Hunted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Relationship, Larry Stylinson, Liam Payne - Relationship, Louis Tomlinson - Relationship, Zayn Malik - Relationship, Ziam Mayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freak Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah my next patient. Mr Harry styles. Louis thinks as he prepares for his next session. He works in at Bellevue psych ward and he loves it. He loves helping patients. His favorite has to be harry, even though he's not supposed to choose favorites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Harry gets sent in by the guards with his ankles cuffed as well as his hands.the guards sit him down on the chair across from louis desk and walk outside to the waiting room till the session is over with.Harry sits there looking down inhaling &amp; exhaling.</p>
<p>Ever since he got here two weeks ago, louis has been trying to get him to speak about what caused him to be sent here,so far harry wouldn't tell.but louis found out through his sessions with harry that he is not one to open up about his feelings.but he does have to admit he found louis extremely attractive so it is pretty difficult to stay mute.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon Mr.styles? How are you feeling today? " Louis asks even though he knows harry will just grunt his answers out. He really wants harry to open up about everything.</p>
<p>He wants to make sure harry knows this is a safe place to talk. Plus Louis really hates to admit it as it could cause him his job but harry is gorgeous to look at.</p>
<p>"Fine."can you get these cuffs off me I'm not gonna kill anyone"also can you give me some drugs to knock me out so i dont have to deal with anyones bullshit."Harry grunted out harshly. With a roll of his eyes he leaned back against his chair trying to get more comfortable..</p>
<p>"Yes i will have the cuffs taken off." Louis smiles. "Guard?" Louis yells and the buff guard comes in, "Mr. T are you ok?"</p>
<p>  "Yes yes can you please uncuff mr..styles here. He won't be needing them anymore."</p>
<p>  "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>  "Yes. He's perfectly fine." Louis winks at harry.</p>
<p>Harry looks at louis then smirks looking down after getting the cuffs off the guard leaves.</p>
<p>Harry looks so much better without the cuffs louis thinks. After the guard leaves louis starts smiling, "So harry you mentioned that you wanted meds to knock you out. What do you mean by that? "</p>
<p>"I don't want to be bothered i rather sleep"</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon harry you gotta give me more than that." Louis moves from his chair to the front of his desk getting closer to harry.</p>
<p>"I just i need them ok? If i dont get them, i feel like i'm going to hurt someone"harry says looking down picking at his nails.he swore he'd try to stop this habit but it always seems to get the best of him when he's nervous.</p>
<p>"Harry why do you feel like your gonna hurt someone?" Louis asks hoping he wasn't gonna get smacked.</p>
<p>"Like i'm going to tell you." Harry says dryly.</p>
<p>"Look harry i want you to know you can tell me anything you want." Louis says with a hint of seduction in his voice.</p>
<p>" i know i can but i cant trust doctors"For as long as harry can remember he’s been seeing doctors for his "condition" and its always the same thing they psych you, gives you pills and then you’re on your own. Harry's not stupid.he see through their games.&amp; he's not going to make the same mistake again with  mr.tomlinson.no matter how extremely attractive he is.</p>
<p>"Dont think of me as a doctor, think of me as a friend." Louis smiles shifting his legs.</p>
<p>Harry scoffs "ya ok" he rolls his eyes."I know your games"</p>
<p>"What games Harry? I have no game."</p>
<p>"Yes you do you want to say im crazy to keep me here"</p>
<p>"Well i wanna keep you here for other reasons," louis whispers &amp; winks   "but i know your not crazy, harry."</p>
<p>"Sure I'm not.i know I'm not" what other reasons?" Harry smirked.</p>
<p>"Well i could get in trouble for saying this but you are quite nice to look at mr styles."</p>
<p>"Then i can see you don't care if you get in trouble" harry leans forward in his seat resting his hands on his knees.</p>
<p>"Well i do care if i get in trouble because then you'd be cuffed to that chair." Louis leaned forward as well.<br/>"Would you like to be cuffed to that chair mr styles?" Louis asked, licking his lips.</p>
<p>Harry laughs cutting the flirting short "look I’m not here to play games. i just need to get the hell out of  here &amp; your the only one here to help me so get me out,like you said I'm not crazy.i don't belong here."</p>
<p>"I know you don't belong here but i haven't had enough sessions with you yet to release you. I have a deal for you. .""If you promise to open up in the next few sessions, I'll prescribe you some sleeping pills for night time only."</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head looking away from louis”look, I don’t trust you okay? So no, that’s not how this is going to go,you want me to trust you and open up to you ya? Well what you could do for me to that is get me them by today or no deal”Harry says leaning back against the chair.</p>
<p> Louis eyed harry for a moment humming “Ok, Harry since you’re my last patient of the day. we can go to the med nurses and put in the prescription for the sleeping pills so you know im for real. Would that make you feel better? Louis said trying to calm harry.</p>
<p>"Much" harry mumbles lowly.</p>
<p>"Great. We can head down there now if your ready. Our hour is almost up anyway." Louis says brightly.</p>
<p>"Ok.you seem happy about that" harry says getting up.</p>
<p>"I want to see you happy, harry. Also i am recommending that you dont have to wear cuffs anymore."louis said opening the door so they could go to the nurses.</p>
<p>"Oh well thanks"Harry says as he walks out of the room with louis down to the med office.Harry was taken back abit by what louis had said about the cuffs, he hated having to wear them they hurt his wrist so he was thankful for that but he was still unsure about louis. It was one thing to be attractive but it was another to trust somebody, especially somebody who was a psychiatrist.Harry knows better.</p>
<p>"Welcome. You dont seem dangerous. . .yet." louis smirked &amp; winked.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by that?" Hm?" I could actually be messing with your head &amp; be crazy"Harry replied smirking a side gazes towards louis who walked beside him.</p>
<p>"Are you messing with my head mr styles? Are you gonna come strangle me in the middle of the night? "Louis asked jokingly.</p>
<p>"Never know i could sneak in &amp; tie you up" he smirked walking ahead.</p>
<p>Louis blushed and whispered, "i might like that." Before harry could respond, they made it to the nurses area and louis said, "hello ladies." Making everyone giggle. "Im prescribing new meds for mr styles here and would like to have it started right away."</p>
<p>The nurses get to work as they whisper small chatter among one another about dr.tomlinson,everybody in the asylum seems to have some sort of crush on louis, though half the time he doesn’t pay any mind to it.one because louis realized a long time ago that he was gay and two because he had his eyes firmly set on harry.</p>
<p>Harry sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room waiting for his meds. Once louis ordered them.he made his way over to harry sitting beside him.</p>
<p>"So i was wondering i mean i know you got alot clients but if you could try make more time for me that would be great because the less im in there the less ill have to deal with in the actual asylum"Harry said quietly as he looked down.</p>
<p>"Well good news for you. We have a new person starting next week and I'll give them a bunch of my clients so i can see you at least once a day." Louis smirked.</p>
<p>"Ok.so im really that nuts huh?" Harry laughs.</p>
<p>" Well no. Its purely for my benefit. Like i said mr styles you are very pretty to look at." Louis smirked.</p>
<p>Harry smirked "your not to bad yourself but i wouldn't get to attached".</p>
<p>"Why is that mr styles? ".</p>
<p>"Because you should know im dangerous remember?" Harry smirked.</p>
<p>Louis laughs and says "well then i can't wait for you to sneak in my office &amp; tie me up."louis said.Grinning sharply.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes looking at the opposite side of where louis was sitting as small blush creeped onto his cheeks.</p>
<p>Louis smirked knowing he has harry hooked &amp; before  he knows it he'll have Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dr tomlinson?" The nurse called. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Louis stood up &amp; walked over to the counter. </p>
<p>"The amatrypline is ready for mr styles. He will be able to take it during nighttime meds." </p>
<p>"Great. Thank you." Louis smiled &amp; walked back to harry. </p>
<p>"Alright harry. You'll have to come  tonight  for nighttime meds. Lets get you back to your room."</p>
<p>Harry groaned rolling his eyes as he stood from the chair and started following louis back to his cell.</p>
<p>But halfway through there walk.harry started to get a painful headache,it was throbbing and stabbing him,making his brain hurt.Harry tried his best to ignore it but it started becoming unbearable. he groaned &amp; leaned against the wall.holding his head."ah fuck."he hissed out groaning.</p>
<p>"Harry? Harry are you ok?" Louis asked worriedly. "Nurse!" Louis shouted "i need help." A few nurses ran over to help Harry to the doctors office. Louis felt helpless as he followed them into the infirmary.</p>
<p>"Im f-fine let me goo" harry said as he started to push &amp; shove them away from him.</p>
<p>"Harry...please let them help you." Louis says softly putting his hand over harrys.</p>
<p>."N-no let me go."harry yelled as he started shoving and pushing the guards away more forcefully.</p>
<p>"Harry. Harry please stop." Louis sighed quietly. "Look Harry. Look at me."</p>
<p>"N-no i cant." Harry finally snapped pushing all the guards away with powerful strength he never knew he had.shocked by this he finally thought he could escape so once free Harry ran fast down the hallways trying to get somewhere where no one can find him.but before he could get out of the hallway to the next hall.his head pounded stronger then before causing him to scream and fall to the ground he blinked slowly as his vision started to become spotty and before he knew it all he saw was darkness.</p>
<p>Louis rushed after harry before the nurses and guards were able to get to him. He found Harry on the floor breathing but not conscious. A guard caught up with him finally louis suggested they help him bring him back to his cell. The guard nodded and with louis beside him they had carried harry back into the infirmary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis sat with harry. Harry had to be handcuffed to the bed. Louis wanted to make sure he was ok. He's had some crazy patients but not where he felt bad for them.</p>
<p>Harry was asleep his body was lax on the bed breathing in and out peacefully. Harry didn’t dream of anything but darkness, no pictures.no sunsets.no sunrises just pitch black. Which is normally what harry dreams of or sees when he gets these headaches or when he faints.An hour later, harry finally starts to slowly open his eyes he blinks slowly getting his vision steady before fully waking up..</p>
<p>Louis was catching up on his notes about Harry's session. When he noticed that harry was awake and starts  panicking as he’s unable to move."Harry its ok.Shh, Haz.I'm here.you're ok." Louis says in a calming tone of voice. For some reason immediately harry’s body relaxes and he calms down slowly.</p>
<p>Harry inhales &amp; exhales slowly trying to calm down his ragged heartbeat and take some moments to catch his breath.before speaking" What happened?"</p>
<p>"Well we were walking back to your room and You started saying that your head was hurting. Nurses tried to help but you fought them. Ran &amp; passed out. Now you're here."louis says placing his notes and folders on the floor beside his chair.</p>
<p>Harry sighs."fuck!""Damn it no.”im sorry louis but i need to be alone”Harry knew what was happening it was the darkness and he knew from as far back as he could remember he would start to feel this sterg of darkness take over himself. He doesn’t know how to explain it, it’s just always been with him and whenever he thought he’d be okay and survive it comes back stronger then ever,and he cant keep fighting it. He becomes a different part of himself somebody evil with no soul. No emotion. Someone who feeds off of control and power. Harry knows deep down he’s a good person but when he faced with this he cant control it.it pulls him in it haunts him.Sometimes he thinks he’d be better off just accepting it.if he were to be honest at this point he wouldn't care if he did.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea. If you don't want me here i can get another nurse to sit here. Its a safety precaution "</p>
<p>"No i need to be alone all together you dont get it" Harry spatted out harshly.</p>
<p>"I get that harry but you've been put on 72 hour watch. Im sorry it wasn't my idea. I promise. Somebody has to be here at all times harry. Im sorry."</p>
<p>"No you dont please i dont wanna hurt anyone.atleast get these handcuffs off please.you know ill never hurt you"he looked up with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>Louis felt bad for Harry. "You have to promise to stay here once i have the cuffs removed." Louis knew he shouldn't do it but harry was getting to him.</p>
<p>"Ok i promise" harry says quietly. he wants to trust louis but its hard to with all these thoughts &amp; abilities telling him different and that are running wild through him.</p>
<p>"Guard?" Louis called out. The guard comes in &amp; louis sighed "you can uncuff him." Louis is hoping &amp; praying harry keeps his promise.</p>
<p>Harry waits to be uncuffed &amp; the guard shuts the door.Once uncuffed harry walks up to the lock door peaking outside of it seeing the guards in the hallway and not standing by his door.Harry smirks and walks over to his bed sitting down. He props one knee up the other one hanging off of his bed.smirking at louis."So,you have that much control over a guard hm"Interesting"</p>
<p>"We are locked in my hell alone now no guards at the door so mr.Tomlinson what your plan to-"he picks his hands up doing air quotes "cure me"Harry looks at him in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Harry i have no control over the guards. Its their job to follow orders. Plus i am being extremely generous to you right now.So mr styles, i have no plan to cure you. I am here to help you cope."</p>
<p>"Right &amp; sexual jokes are part of that?.tell me how isnt your job to help people?&amp; how do you plan to help me cope when nothing is fucking wrong with me?" You said it yourself.thats it.you read my file so i know you know why they put me here.so tell me how the fuck are you suppose to help me cope.i was born with this shit it doesn’t go away." Harry sighed angrily he never wanted to hurt anyone he just couldn't control it anymore. it was more of it controlling him.</p>
<p>"Oh there's tons of sexual things id like to do right now but theres cameras."louis winks at him. "Thats the thing harry. I know you are born with it and i am here to give you skills to help you to live a productive life so you can get outta here."</p>
<p>"Well you should be lucky i have some control" Harry says as he closes his eyes focusing on the cameras ahead of him making them go black.he smirked."now they wont come in here for awhile i put an image in there heads.i made them think that we are having a serious break through &amp; that they should not break it.&amp; im stable &amp; your safe  so.as you were" harry winked.He looked at louis up &amp; down smirking.</p>
<p>"Well mr styles since you tricked the staff into believing that we're behaving properly what would you like me to do?" Louis smirked.moving closer.</p>
<p>"Whatever you want.i can tell you had your eyes on me for awhile now just dont get attached sweet cheeks i ain't staying here that long"</p>
<p>"Well long enough for me to enjoy you." Louis licked his lips. Harrys powers don't affect him so harry cant persuade him otherwise.</p>
<p>Harry layed down trying to push into his mind trying to control him.but it didn't work. He was blocked.<br/> Harry sat up looking over at louis shocked written all over his face."you're like me?" He asked he tilted his head to the side looking over his face with fond being amazed. He never thought he'd meet others like him.so he wasnt crazy after all. All these years of people telling him it was all in his head,all these years of multiple different meds he was forced to be on to control his “outbreaks”.all those years for nothing.he wasn’t crazy..</p>
<p>"Yes that's why i tell you that you aren't crazy. I can control mine. That's why you're here harry because you can't control them yet. I am the only psychiatrist who can help you. Plus the sexual part is just a bonus"</p>
<p>Harry doesn't know what to think any more. Wait Louis has powers? Harry knew he sensed something in him but he didn't know that it was abilities. to be honest It didn’t shock him since he knew he was drawn to him for a reason because harry isn't drawn to someone just because there's always a reason.</p>
<p>Louis sits next to harry on the bed. "I know its alot to take in right now." Louis runs his hand over harrys thigh.</p>
<p>"I just how?"</p>
<p>" you mean how to control it?" Louis asked seductively whispering into harrys ear.</p>
<p>Harry sits down further from louis looking down criss crossing his legs.<br/>"That &amp; what type"</p>
<p>"Well it seems like you can control people already-so thats a positive. If you mean controlling the headaches and blacking out. You will need to practice moving the energy into different things. You'll have to focus and practice concentration."</p>
<p>Harry knits his eyebrows together in confusion.<br/>"How did you find out.i cant believe this.why didnt you tell me sooner?”harry started getting angry. how dare louis not say anything,when all along he could’ve been helping harry out of here.what the hell.</p>
<p>"Well i was waiting for you to open up to me. I normally don't tell people i have powers too. Im not gonna flash that information around. You know i'm here to help you Harry. Im not here to make you stay longer ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then what are your powers?"harry looks up with mixed emotions on his face.</p>
<p>"Well i have mind reading abilities and calming effect. For the record im not even sure what you have. So far ive seen mind control."</p>
<p>"Yeah &amp; i dont know what else neither"  </p>
<p>"If i can get clearance i might be able to take you to the training field so we can work on your 'coping skills' " louis smirked.</p>
<p>"Coping skills?.i dont need coping skills"harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Louis whispers, "harry that's code for helping you handle the powers &amp; manipulate the powers so you dont end up cuffed to the bed again."</p>
<p>"Oh." Harry sighs "ok anyone else here like us?"</p>
<p>"Yes but i shouldn't tell you their names..i work with these boys to help them handle the powers as well." </p>
<p>"We could all get out with their help though"</p>
<p>"Once i get the ok, i will be taking you and the other three boys to the training field." Louis said.</p>
<p>"Ok why is there a training field?”harry asked meeting louis gaze.</p>
<p>"There is a Training field because we need to research the people who have powers and help train them to handle the powers.for.good not evil."</p>
<p>"What happens if they go evil already &amp; you don't know it?" Harry smirked darkly </p>
<p>"Oh so your evil now?" Louis whispered &amp; smirked.</p>
<p> "Ive always been evil,you just never noticed" he said bluntly.</p>
<p>"Oh Mr styles, your not evil."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say"harry says dryly.</p>
<p>"You only choose to be evil harry,I think you think you are evil because you haven't learned how to control the powers yet. I think once you get a handle on it, you can use them for good."</p>
<p>"But i dont want too.i like being feared &amp; evil" he smirked getting up walking around the small cell."did you see what i did to them? I can control anyone"harry said pointing towards the cameras and the guards outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you like being bad." Louis winked. "But seriously yes you can control their minds but you cant make them do whatever you want."</p>
<p>"I know i can.and i am bad I feel it."Harry says,he feels himself starting to slip falling back into that darkness as his powers start getting the better of him.</p>
<p>"But you can use that bad for good purposes.i think you like being bad in bed but you want to be good."</p>
<p>"That what YOU think” harry hums still pacing back and forth around the small cell.</p>
<p>“I can feel it running through me Louis. I can’t control this.”I cant do this"harry says lowly as he starts to panic.</p>
<p> "Harry you can do this." Louis smiled and stands stopping harry from pacing around the cell putting both of  his hands on harrys shoulders trying to calm him down.</p>
<p>Harry sighs."i dont want to.” im sorry i like being evil, I love the power I have,I love the control,and you cant stop me louis.” harry says as he swings the cell door open breaking it off its hinges as he makes a run for it while still controlling everyone thoughts.</p>
<p>Louis sighs deeply before quickly booking it and following harry. He knows he pushed him to far but He knows that harry will be able to handle this. he just has to want it. He can't let the powers take over him and louis will help him fight.</p>
<p>Harry makes it far enough away from everybody.he finds himself walking through a hallway he’s never seen before,he doesn’t see any guards or nurses around. He smirks as he continues walking knowing louis won’t be able to find him.he loves having this control. He loves manipulating people.he's been able to be better at it ever since he got his powers. He’s been training himself for this moment. And finally it has come.</p>
<p>"Harry? Harry, i know you can hear me."louis says sending his thoughts through to harrys mind.</p>
<p>Harry smirkes as he crouches besides some old boxes in the hallway hidden in the darkness not making any sound he loves to see Louis like this all panicked &amp; worried. That's how he knows part of him is evil because this isn’t normal.he knows this. but he slipped already to deep into the darkness to pull himself out of it. So he just let go into it.</p>
<p>Louis closes his eyes &amp; focuses on tapping into harrys mind. He knows he shouldn't do it. At first he cant find harry, the other staff members are getting in the way. He concentrates harder as he focuses on Harry's whereabouts. He can see harry hiding..but cant tell if its a closet or a room but Louis knows hes close enough.</p>
<p>Harry gets up slowly and quietly as he tries to find any open door to get out of this place. He was done with this all.he knew was he wasn’t crazy he wasn’t going to spend anymore time in this fucked up place.</p>
<p>Louis tries to telepathically speak to harry. He doesn't know if it will work, since he hasn't used that power in a while. Louis whispers quietly, "c'mon harry speak to me."</p>
<p>Harry head started to pound with pain as he kept walking. he groaned "Leave me alone Louis” im getting out of here" he said.</p>
<p>"Harry give me a chance to help. Please thats all i ask for." Louis whispered. Louis felt his head start to hurt as well. This always happen when they force too much. Louis sits down trying to calm down.</p>
<p>"No your just gonna use me i cant i need to get out of here.”I’m not playing games your way anymore”harrys head starting throbbed hard like before he stopped walking and leaned down against the wall as he slid down to till his ass hit the floor as he held his head in his hand. closing his eyes "ugh fuck" he groans in pain.</p>
<p>"Harry im not going to use you. I promise. I need you to help me fight." Louis whispers before a sharp pain surges through his head.</p>
<p>"Fine." Harry says finally giving in,he couldn’t deal with this headache and if louis was like him why shouldn’t he try to trust him? After all louis’s been nothing but kind towards harry even though harry knows he’s been nothing but hard to deal with. Harry slowly gets up from the floor and starts walking back. He spots some guards on his way back and goes to hide in one of the abandoned spare rooms. Once the coast is clear harry goes to the door but stops as he starts thinking through his mind"louis.louis!?"he can feel his powers trying to change him again.his powers give him a sharp pain feeling like electricity running though his whole body causing him to fall over groaning in pain. He grabs ahold of  his sides.hissing in pain”fuck” he says trying to catch his breath but he can’t Everytime he tries to get up another strike spears through his body causing him to yelp out in pain.</p>
<p>Louis tried to focus and concentrate again but he couldn't do it, too much pain surging through his head. He tries to calm himself down before he tries to find harry again.</p>
<p>Something is urging louis to go to room 307 its like a push he's never felt before like magnets pulling gravity to each other. He quickly books it down the hallway finally he finds the room he pulls the door open and Walks in seeing harry curled up holding his side as his face was scrunched up into the carpeting. Groaning in pain.</p>
<p>"Harry? Harry are you ok?" Louis kneeling on the floor next to harry. Louis runs his hands over harry &amp; feels heat radiating off him. Louis stands up &amp; finds a cloth &amp; wets it with cold water to cool him down. As he's helping harry, he hears on the overhead paging system "dr strong to room 307."</p>
<p>Fuck thats code for unruly patient and all staff rush to that area. Fuck fuck louis thinks. Harry's hold on them must have been dropped. Shit. Louis gets back up and walks to the door and sees a few nurses coming towards him. </p>
<p>"Dr tomlinson are you alright?"  a small blonde nurse asked as her and some guards make their way into the room.</p>
<p>"Yes im perfectly fine.Harry's fine as well. Theres no need to worry. You guys can cancel the code." </p>
<p>"Are you sure? "  she asked looking down at the patient and louis.</p>
<p>"yes. He's calm now."</p>
<p>Overhead page "cancel dr strong. Cancel dr strong."</p>
<p>  The nurses left &amp; louis went back into the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of harry's break he was set to confinement for a couple  days.no visits were allow.louis was going insane.</p>
<p>He could hear him screaming but he wasn’t allowed to visit due to their to close of a bond to there relationship.</p>
<p>Louis was going insane. Harry's a patient and sometimes patients get themselves in trouble but since Louis knows about the powers, its hard to unfocus on harry right now. Louis kept pacing around his office. when he didnt have his other scheduled patients. He was being a right mess. He needed to help harry.</p>
<p>Harry tried to Focus on the others to try to put an image in their heads so he can escape. But he couldn't get through the walls for some reason it was blocking his powers. So he was left alone in a dark cell. With mo one.not even louis. Harry sighed feeling defeated as he curled himself up into a ball in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>Louis finally decided that he needed to get niall Liam and zayn on board to help him with harry. Those boys are able to handle their behaviors but still need assistance from time to time, thats why they are still stuck there. Louis goes into the patient wings to find them.</p>
<p>Zayn and the others have formed a group since coming here.they all realized that they all have special abilities for some reason. So why not stand together? They were all sitting in the patient wing talking amongst each other when louis finally spotted them. He sighed thankfully. Before walking over and joining them.</p>
<p>He sat next to them"hey boys, how’s it going?" Louis tries his hardest to make it look like a casual psychiatrist/patient conversation instead of oh my god help me crisis.</p>
<p>"Fine.what up?" All the other boys turn their heads to look at louis.</p>
<p>"Well i need some assistance from you guys." Louis smiled.</p>
<p>“With what?” zayn charmed in finally noticing louis sitting a little bit to close to liam so he puts his hand on his thigh liam smiles warmly at him quickly shaking his head “stop not like that” he says through his mind to which zayn nods slowly yet still keeping his hand firmly on liams thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zayn knew louis was up to something cause it's not like him just to come by acting all friendly for no reason.</p>
<p>“With another patient i'm working with,he’s like us.” louis said looking around making sure no guards are listening.”if we help him we could all get out of here.Free. I could help train all you so you could use you're powers for good instead of evil.” I know it's asking a lot but I consider us more then patient &amp; DR. consider us friends &amp; we could all help each other. Please,” louis paused shortly before continuing “look,I know it's a lot being in here &amp; I know  some of you don't even belong here.if you help me I could get you guys out the system &amp; you'd never be hunted again.” Louis says looking around the table for reassurance.<br/> <br/>The boys all looked at each other before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i'm in” liam said smiling.<br/> <br/>“Me too anything to get out of this hell hole &amp; be with liam,plus I been meaning to kick that tom guys ass for awhile now.”zayn smiles rubbing liam's hand.<br/> <br/>“Same I hate the food here &amp; I need to get out here cause i'm done here.”niall charms in.<br/> </p>
<p>“How do we do this?”  liam asked.<br/> <br/>“Ok I need you guys to distract the guards.&amp; th-”louis gets cut off by zayn.<br/> <br/>“Wait we are bait?” he laughs “nah I ain't being bait man you gotta think of a better plan.”we could use our powers &amp; distract them?”zayn said.<br/> <br/>“Yah,i agree”Liam said.<br/> </p>
<p>“Fine just don't get caught we need a plan.”follow me to my office i'm gonna act like we are doing a new group session.”louis gets up &amp; has all 3 other boys follow him.<br/> <br/> All the boys make it to his office.once inside they all sit around the room waiting for louis's instructions.<br/> </p>
<p>“Ok here’s the plan niall you act like you got out of you're cell &amp; make a lot of noise to lure some of the guards away from the door.but make sure you don't get caught.make sure to run to the back exits once there my car will be there waiting so jump in and hide in there till we come out ok? I'll make a image in there head so they all think you're in you're cell.OK? Niall nods.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Now Zayn once some are out of the way you go up &amp; set ice to the side of the door while liam starts a fire at the end of one of the hallways to distract the rest of the guards &amp; then I go in grab harry and we get out of here as fast as we can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Zayn nods.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Liam says.</p>
<p>Louis nods “I’m trusting you guys, please don’t let me down.” Louis says looking onward towards the 3 boys.</p>
<p>“Have we ever before?” Liam says smirking.</p>
<p>Louis smiled slightly at that “right. Ok boy’s let’s go,”we don’t have much time,we have to get out of here before they lock down for the night.” Louis says standing from his chair all 3 boys stand &amp; one by one they go through their plan. Once The coast is clear Louis runs down towards solitary confinement Cells &amp; finds Harry.he sighs sadly as he sees Harry sitting down in the Cell and curled into himself. he hates that Harry had to go through this. he focuses his energy on the door unlocking it quickly before opening it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry.come with me,we don’t have much time,I’m getting you out of here.” Louis says putting his hand out for Harry to take. </p>
<p>Harry looks up with shock written all over his face.”what?, how do I know this isn’t a trick?” </p>
<p>“Damn it Harry, it’s not.can you fucking trust me for once?”Come on we don’t have a lot of time. I have the other three boys in with us on this we have to go before lock down.” Louis says reaching his hand out further for Harry to grab. </p>
<p>Harry blinked a few moments before grabbing his hand and standing.”now what?” He asked as he follows Louis towards one of the exit doors down the hall. “Just keep your head low and follow me quickly.” Louis picks up his pace into a run. Harry quickly following behind.</p>
<p>Once they make it out of the exit doors Louis sees his car pulling up. “Get in.” He says quickly running towards the driver seat. Harry jumps into the back seat seeing 3 other boys in the back. Once everybody is inside. Louis speeds off away from that place as fast as he can. </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes of driving in silence Louis pulls up to one of his abandon cabins in the woods one that is not known to the public or on his record of where he’s living. He turns the car off facing them in the back.</p>
<p>“Ok So welcome home. I know that some of you don’t want to be with me and all this but for now it’s safe that we all stick together. But we did it. There’s food water electricity on in there so we’ll be OK for a little bit.”Louis says nodding at the four of them. </p>
<p>“ is this your house? Zayn ask looking around to the wooded area.</p>
<p>“Something like that,come on I’m sure y’all are hungry&amp; could use a shower.” He chuckled lightly as he stepped out of the car making his way up to the wooden steps unlocking the door as he walks in. All boys follow behind him. Once inside he walks up to Harry smiling sheepishly “see I told you. You could trust me..”</p>
<p>Harry smiles softly before pulling Louis into a deep embrace. He felt so happy that he was finally out of that miserable place. “Thank you so much I don’t know how to thank you.” he says into Louis’s ear.</p>
<p>Louis smiles warmily as he wraps his arms around him rubbing his back softly “ just stay out of trouble and promise that you work with me. We still have to work on your abilities but for now this is a safe place for all of us.” He says pulling out of the hug briefly to look at the other three boys. Niall was making his way through the fridge for some food while Zayn and Liam sat on his couch. </p>
<p>“Now what?” Liam asked as he cuddled into zayns embrace. </p>
<p>“We try to survive &amp; hope they don’t have my head.” Louis said chuckling a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hidden Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for reading my story y’all I hope you enjoy this so far. Please don’t hate louis I promise In time everything will make sense! Love yall❤️💛💙💚</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do you know they won’t find us here?” zayn asked louis,all the rest of the boys were all huddled up together on his couch sharing the last of a good blunt.</p><p>Louis exhaled a deep drag before responding “because they can’t track us anymore since we took out the tracking devices." plus I’ve been doing this a long time I know how to lay low,it’s just you two I’m worried about.” He says handing the blunt to harry who smiles warmily up at him &amp; gladly receives it taking a deep hit before passing it to liam.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that suppose to mean?” liam asked taking a longer hit coughing some as he exhales and passes it to niall.</p><p>“You two have a problem listening to me,I set rules for a reason, you can’t keep disappearing off into the woods at night even if we’re free it’s not safe yet,we’ve only been here 3 weeks. “louis replies taking a sip of his soda.</p><p>“It’s not like we go far, I didn’t escape just to be cooped up in a house,I want to explore &amp; have a life.”zayn says as he exhales some of the smoke passing It to harry.</p><p>“look,I get it okay? This is different &amp; hard to accept but for now this is what we have to do.I promise just give it a month with the training &amp; laying low then we can slowly start going out ok? But I don’t want anybody going anywhere alone.” Louis says turning his gaze to harry who was zooning out looking at the light grey wall that they just painted.</p><p>Louis taps harry on his shoulder lightly “you hear me?” he says as he exhales the last of the blunt before putting it out in the ashtray in front of them on the small coffee table.</p><p>Harry just shakes his head before laughing “I heard you but I didn’t hear you at the same time,you sounded like you were speaking a foreign language”</p><p>“remind me again why I let you smoke?” louis said shaking his head with a fond look on his face.</p><p>“because you loveeee me.” Harry grins cuddling closer into louis’s side. Over the last few weeks harry has become a lot more closer with louis &amp; has been able to control the darkness with Louis’s help,plus louis just grew on him. Harry loves the small sassy banter they throw at each other not to mention how hot louis is of course is a bonus.</p><p>“ya you’re lucky I do.” Louis says quietly as he picks up his phone ordering some Chinese take out. Once everybody places their orders in, they all migrate to their own spaces. Zayn and liam go to their shared room while niall goes to his. Louis and harry being the only ones who stayed sprawled out cuddled together on the couch in the living room.</p><p>“I feel so good.” Harry giggles as he pokes louis’s cheek.</p><p>“ok hot stuff clearly you’re a lightweight when it comes to this.” Louis says with a small chuckle.</p><p>++++</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know why you trust him so much for all we know he could be waiting to turn against us.” Zayn spatted out at liam who was currently sorting their clothes out into their shared dresser.</p><p>“jeez I don’t know Z,maybe because he fucking saved us from that place. You should be thankful for that. I don’t know what’s gotten into you for you not to see that louis is on our side. But I trust him.” Liam said turning around to face zayn who was sitting on their bed resting his back against their headboard. Liam exhales a deep sigh before speaking again “look at all he’s done for us, who knows where we would’ve been if it wasn’t for him. He got us staying here rent free.he helps us with our powers. He buys us anything we need without questions asked. You should be a little more grateful that you have a fucking roof over your head and food in your stomach instead of bitching.” Liam spatted out.</p><p>“Really? “Are you really forgetting how we met him in the first place?” he works for some secret agency we’ve never even heard of. Granted he might’ve saved us from that place but I’m telling you I feel something is off about him, why would he have this random ass cabin in the middle of the woods? Why would he save all of us. If all he really wanted was harry?” he wont even let us go anywhere liam. He never tells us anything about this place he works for. I just have a bad gut feeling. I can’t shake it.” Zayn says as he looks away from liams gaze. His fingers start picking at the lose hems from the mattress blanket.</p><p>Liam sighs heavily before dropping the clothes back in the basket and crawls up on the bed next to zayn. “Zayn,Look at me.” He says quietly as he turns to face him. When zayn doesn’t do so,liam gently places his index and middle finger under zayns chin and lifts it gently to meet his gaze.”I’m sorry ok? I just.” He pauses taking a moment to collect himself before he starts speaking again”Z, if it wasn’t for louis I would’ve never met you. You really don’t remember that? How louis was the one who put us in the same cell because he knew we had a connection before either of us wanted to admit it? &amp; don’t lie to me, I know you felt the same pull as I did when I first saw you. He’s the reason I’m alive today. If it wasn’t for me meeting you &amp; you saving me,I don’t know where I’d be. You make me the happiest person. You make me a better person at that. You made me realize what true love is. I will always be grateful for what louis did because if it wasn’t for him,I would’ve never found my other half,my missing puzzle piece.” Liam caresses zayns cheek softly before adding “ I know some of the things he says maybe weird or doesn’t add up,but trust me Z, he’s a good guy ok?”</p><p>Zayn looked down swallowing before speaking “liam I am grateful for him putting you in my life, I always will be because you’re my world,my everything. But I swear in my gut,my soul, something isn’t right about him.I’m not going to force you to believe me but please just don’t get too attached,I don’t want anything happening to you. He sighs deeply before he finishes speaking”why do you think he flipped so much last night when we went out? Why? We were only gone for an hour &amp; we went through the woods. It’s not like we went out to the public. Think about it please, why would he even be up at 3am? It makes me wonder what he’s doing when we’re actually asleep.” Zayn says as he holds onto liams hands.”just please liam I know something is wrong here. You have to trust me on this.” Zayn looks up at liam with pleading eyes.</p><p>Liam just sighs biting his lip before speaking “zayn I love you I truly do,I will be careful around him ok? But just for me can you please try to give him atleast a chance?”</p><p>“liam really? Look at what he just said before, why is he making such a big deal out of us leaving for a fucking hour? Why does he never tell us anything about his job? Why does somebody that save us have so many fucking secrets?” I’m sorry I just can’t trust him,something isn’t right &amp; if I have to prove it to you so be it,” zayn says as he gets up off their bed and heads towards their bedroom door and down the hallway towards the back door, once out back. He pulls a cigarette from his back pocket &amp; lights it up. Inhaling a deep puff before exhaling.</p><p>liam sighs getting up off the bed &amp; finishes putting their clothes away. When he’s done. he makes his way out towards the living room seeing harry on the couch passed out cold,light snores escaping his mouth. Liam smiles at him,quietly grabbing the blanket from the floor and placing it over harrys body before heading towards the kitchen to get some Chinese food. He spots louis coming out from the bathroom,louis gazes up towards liam before turning &amp; heading down the hall towards his room. Liam groans lowly great he thinks. Louis probably heard zayn &amp; his conversation. Liam quietly eats some of his dinner before cleaning up the kitchen as quiet as he can cause harry was still knocked out cold. Then He makes his way down the hallway towards louis’s door.knocking softly. After hearing louis rummaging around the room for a bit, the door opens. Liam smiles softly before speaking “um do you have a moment to talk?” he asked as he looks down fidgeting with his fingers.</p><p>“sure, come in.” louis says as he moves to the side of the doorframe for liam to step inside. Once inside liam stands in the middle of his room,not knowing if he should sit or not.</p><p>Louis chuckles a bit”mate you can sit on the desk chair it’s not going to bite you in the ass.” Louis says gesturining a wave of his hand to the black leather office chair to the left of his room.</p><p>“right.” Liam says dryly forcing out a fake laugh as he goes &amp; sits down on the chair moving it around to face louis who is sat at the end of his bed.</p><p>“so you wanted to talk?” louis asked carefully eyeing liam up and down before relaxing some against the mattress.</p><p>“uh yea, so um I know you probably heard zayn &amp; I conversation and I just want to say I’m sorry if you feel hurt or betrayed. I promise that’s not zayns intention he just has a really hard time opening up to people.i just don’t want you to feel threaten or worried about it.I’m sure in a few days zayn will be fine,he just doesn’t trust people because of his past,he thinks that everybody is out to hurt him.”</p><p>Louis was quiet for a moment letting liam speak before he replied “liam i know zayns past you forget that I was his psychiatrist?”louis chuckled softly before adding on”Zayn was right about what he said. Everything he said adds up, I know for a fact if the rules were  reversed &amp; I was in one of your shoes I would think the same thing. It’s normal for him not to trust me or anybody quickly.i understand it’s going to take time to prove to him that I am on your side,but I am. I am not worried or threaten by any of you boys. If I were I wouldn’t of helped you all escape. I saved you all because I consider us family.”I know my rules may be over board but it’s only for a little while to keep us all safe. until it is safe for us to go out &amp; live a normal life. You nor any of the boys owe me a thing. This is my job.This is what makes me happy..I knew there would be some trust issues.so don’t worry ok?” louis said as he stood from the bed walking over to liam to pat him on the shoulder lightly.</p><p>Liam looked up at him smiling before standing.“still.”thank you louis for being so understanding,but I still want to apologize on zayns behalf cause that wasn’t right. But I’m so thankful to be here &amp; I will forever be grateful for what you’ve done. I promise in time zayn will warm up to you.”</p><p>Louis nodded before walking towards his bedroom door opening it “you’re welcome liam,I hate to cut this short but I’m exhausted.there’s some food in the kitchen if any of you get hungry. Have a good night rest.” Louis smiled at him as he nodded making his way out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>Liam went to the bathroom quietly before heading towards the kitchen &amp; grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge &amp; some food for Zayn. As he started walking back towards his bedroom he noticed Harry was no longer on the couch. He ruffled his eyebrows together in confusion before shrugging his shoulders as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. As he passed Louis’s bedroom he heard small muffled whispers coming from The other side. One of the voices being harrys. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled sheepishly for them &amp; finished making his way towards the bedroom. He opened the door hoping Zayn would be inside but as he stepped in he noticed Zayn wasn’t there. He slowly went to the bedside table placing Zayns food down &amp; their bottles of water before Turning around and grabbing his sweatshirt &amp; slipping it on. He quietly made his way to the back of the cabin towards the back door &amp; stepped outside. </p><p> </p><p>Once outside he went over to the bench area hoping to find Zayn there. But with no prevail Liam ruffled his eyebrows together in confusion. It wasn’t like Zayn not to be outside especially when he smokes all the time. Liam started to panic a bit so he started to call his name”Zayn?.” He waited for a response after a few moments of silence he called his name out louder this time” Zayn come on this isn’t funny. if you’re messing with me.” Liam said as he started turning his head in every direction to look for him. </p><p>With no reply liam’s panicking started to get worse &amp; he decided to start making his way around the outside of the cabin.”Zayn? Z,where are you?” Liam asked as he kept walking &amp; searching around corners of the outback of the cabin. </p><p>Liam was just about to run inside and tell the boys when he finally spotted Zayn sitting inside Louis’s car with headphones in his ears.he exhaled a deep sigh before rushing over to the car and tapping on the window harshly. Zayn jumped a little at the sound &amp; relaxed some once he saw liam. </p><p>He took his headphones out &amp; opened the door “fuck you scared me.” He says placing his phone &amp; headphones in his pocket before slowly stepping out of the car &amp; shutting the door. </p><p>Liam didn’t respond instead he just grabbed Zayn by the waist &amp; pulled him into a tight embrace. Inhaling his scent as he tried to calm down his ragged heartbeat. “Fuck Zayn what the fuck.Don’t ever do that again. I thought you ran off.” He whispered into his ear quietly. </p><p>Zayn laced his fingers through liams long locks as he wrapped his arms around him”No I would never. I’m right here. I’m sorry baby.” Zayn said rubbing liams back softly.</p><p>Liam stayed still in their tight embrace for a few moments before he pulled away &amp; grabbed Zayns hand walking with him back towards the Cabin”come inside I got your dinner &amp; warm cuddles.” I’m sorry about earlier though. But I talk to Louis &amp; everything‘s OK so you have nothing to worry about OK?” liam said turning to face Zayn once they were at their backdoor. </p><p>Zayn just nodded his head. He really wasn’t in the mood to constantly keep going back-and-forth with Liam about this. No matter what he said it was clear where Liam stood. so Zayn  knew he had to catch Louis in the act to prove that his gut feeling was right. It wasn’t that Zayn wasn’t grateful for everything Louis has done for him.he was and he always will be. but he can’t help this gut feeling he’s been having.something doesn’t seem right about all this &amp; if Zayns the only one that has to figure this out. so be it.  </p><p> </p><p>Once they both safely make it back into their bedroom. They both strip down to their boxers &amp; crawl into bed together. </p><p>Zayn leans against the headboard &amp; grabs his food,kissing liam on his temple before he starts eating “thank you baby, I love you” </p><p>Liam smiles softly leaning against zayns thigh before replying “you’re welcome I love you too baby.” </p><p>After Zayn finishes his meal. He placed the empty plate on the bedside table &amp; scooted down more into the bed resting his head on his pillow. Liam pulled the blankets over them before he Laid down next to him pulling Zayn close, his hands resting on his tummy. </p><p>Zayn sighed happily laying his free hand over liams hand. “I love you baby goodnight.” Zayn said as he closed his eyes starting to doze off easily as he feels protected in liams arms.</p><p>Liam hummed happily replying “I love you too sweetheart goodnight.” Liam says as he closed his eyes &amp; fell asleep quickly to the sound of Zayns heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>